


autumn

by perfecten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, makeout scene nothin too spicy, renjun just wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfecten/pseuds/perfecten
Summary: Renjun needs attention from his boyfriends and he can’t seem to get it.





	autumn

Renjun wasn’t the jealous type.

He never thought he had much to be jealous of, really - he had everything he already wanted in life. A gorgeous apartment right in the middle of Seoul, a wide array of Moomin plushies, and not one but two of the most handsome boyfriends in the world.

But lately, honestly, he was feeling really fucking left out.

When he would get home from work, they would already be cuddled up in bed asleep, Jeno spooning the pink haired boy with his hands on his waist. Renjun would eat dinner alone and fall asleep on the couch by “accident”. 

When he would wake up, Jeno and Jaemin were already giggling in the kitchen making breakfast for each other and upon seeing him asking if he wanted some; he of course declined, as they had only made enough for two people and hurried out of the house without so much as a kiss, leaving a confused Jaemin and a baffled Jeno behind.

His breaking point, though, was when he had had a particularly terrible day at work - his manager made his life a living hell on a daily basis and this day was no exception - and he walked into his apartment ready to scream and cry to his boyfriends, hoping they would be able to kiss and cuddle his tears and stress away.

Instead, he walked into the apartment to find his pink haired boyfriend underneath his black haired boyfriend on the couch with his tongue down his throat. 

Renjun’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he scoffed when they didn’t even acknowledge his presence, slamming his work bag down on the counter and shocking both of them. It was unlike Renjun to be angry, a little upset every now and then, but anger? Not in his emotional dictionary.

“Hi, Injunnie,” Jaemin said gently, if not confusedly, pushing Jeno off of him to walk over to the smaller boy. Renjun bit off a quick and icy “hi” as he walked quickly up the stairs to get away from them and into the shower. He heard a “what the hell was that?” as he slammed the door to the bathroom. 

At least they noticed him, because they hadn’t for the entire last week. 

He let the hot water pour over his tired muscles, melting the pain and stress away that would surely return by the morning. He cried - he doesn’t like to cry, it makes his face puffy, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like a stranger in his own house because his boyfriends were too busy sucking each other’s faces off to even notice he was there.

This was something he was afraid of when they decided to be together - that they would pick a favorite. More so, that they’d pick a favorite and it would happen to not be him. 

He knew he wasn’t as pretty as Jaemin - his boyfriend was all long limbs and pretty smiles and long eyelashes. When Renjun first met the pink haired boy he immediately felt a strong sense of insecurity, wishing that he could look that pretty that effortlessly.

And he knew he wasn’t as handsome as Jeno - his other boyfriend was all sharp angles and broad shoulders with muscles and a pretty eye smile. Renjun started working out after he met Jeno for the first time, wishing he could be that big and broad, but gave up after not being able to even lift up the bar for the weights on the bench at the gym (a random passerby had to lift the bar off of a terribly embarrassed Renjun’s chest). 

He sniffed as he washed himself, not hearing the bathroom door click open over the sound of the water hitting the shower floor. He gasped when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a pair of thin lips attach to his neck.

“Hi, Injunnie,” Jeno murmured, kissing the area under Renjun’s ear. Renjun wanted to pull away and be angry, he did, but he missed his boyfriend’s touches and kisses. Both of them.

“Hi,” he sniffed, putting his face under the water so Jeno couldn’t see him cry.

“Hey,” Jeno said gently, turning him around to face him.

“What’s going on?” Jeno said, searching his boyfriend’s face with quick eyes, noting the puffiness under his eyes and the redness of his cheeks and nose.

“It’s nothing,” Renjun murmured, defeated. Jeno didn’t even realize he was part of the reason he was upset. Did he even exist? 

Two more arms wrapped around his waist, but these were different arms - pale and lithe, with pretty fingers grasping his abdomen and long hair dusting his shoulder. Jaemin pressed kisses against his shoulders, his neck, making Renjun gasp as Jeno cradled his face with two big but soft hands.

“Why were you crying? And don’t say you weren’t,” Jeno said, kissing his swollen cheeks. Renjun felt completely overwhelmed with emotion and couldn’t help but let more tears spill out of his eyes, now facing away from the water and having no mask to hide them. Sobs jerked out of his throat, leaving his chest hollow. Jeno’s eyes widened.

“Y-you’re both ignoring m-me,” he sobbed, feeling Jaemin’s kisses on the left side of his neck.

“What do you mean, baby?” Jaemin said in his ear, running his hands up his shoulders, massaging them.

“You b-both forgot about me,” he cried, Jeno stroking a hand through his hair. “When I walked in y-you didn’t even notice me.” Jaemin turned him around, pressing kisses around his face.

“I’m so sorry, Injunnie,” Jaemin said, pressing a kiss to Renjun’s lips. He didn’t even have it in him to be angry at them anymore, he missed them so much. Jeno’s hands snaked around his waist, pulling him to his chest as Jaemin tongued his mouth.

“I’m sorry, too,” Jeno said, massaging his lower back with his thumbs as he sucked light pink marks into his neck. 

They moved to their bedroom when the water in the shower started to get cold. Jeno changed into pajamas while Renjun was seated in a fluffy bath robe on Jaemin’s lap against the pillows on their bed, feverishly kissing into his mouth with his hands in his wet hair. Renjun missed them so much, he couldn’t help the desperation he felt. He wanted the both of them to be all over him, to smother him with attention and love.

Jeno settled next to them, leaning on one elbow and admiring the whines that came from his boyfriends. Renjun pulled away from Jaemin, lips red and raw, and crawled over to Jeno, swinging his legs over his hips and pulling him in for a kiss. Jeno groaned into his mouth and tightened his grip on his small waist. 

“I love you,” Jeno breathed in between kisses, moving down to the boy’s collarbones and leaving small lovebites. Renjun whimpered and Jaemin came to join Jeno on the other side of his neck.

“We both love you,” Jaemin said near his ear, sucking on his lobe. Renjun felt so full of the attention and love he felt he had been missing that week.

“We’re sorry we made you upset.”

“We didn’t mean it.”

“We love you.” 

“You’re so pretty.”

“You’re our favorite.” 

Renjun launched into a fit of giggles at the praise, cheeks red with natural blush and heart light. 

After they finished their make out session, Jaemin bounded down the stairs to make dinner. 

“I’m sorry we hurt your feelings, Injunnie,” Jeno said, drying his hair off in the mirror. Renjun made eye contact with him through the glass. 

“You’re our favorite,” he said, raking a comb through his black hair. “But sometimes me and Jaemin like to have our thing too. He’s sensitive like you sometimes.”

Renjun bit his nail, not really knowing what to say. Jeno was right after all - Renjun was their favorite. He knew that. Which is why he acted out the second he stopped getting attention for even one minute. He immediately felt bad. He overreacted.

“I know...” he muttered, picking at his nails. “But maybe... I don’t have to be the favorite?” Jeno’s eyebrow quirked in the mirror.

“I mean... maybe we can all 3 share attention equally? It’s not fair for me to be the favorite... however much I like it.” Jeno giggled at that, walking over to the bed and leaning down, both hands pressed on the bed on either side of Renjun. He looked directly into Renjun’s eyes. Renjun blushed.

“You are our favorite. Both of us met and are here because of you. You’re special to us,” Jeno said, kissing the older boy’s nose.

“You’re special to me too. I... don’t have a favorite. I love you both equally,” he sighed, running his hands through Jeno’s damp locks. “Jaemin does need attention, too. From you. And you need attention from him too. I’m... sorry I acted the way I did.” Jeno smiled at him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Dinner smells ready. Let’s go see, yeah?” Jeno said, standing up straight and extending a hand.

Renjun took it. He always would.


End file.
